An Eggscellent Story
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: What if Mordecai goes into a coma by eating the omelet instead of Rigby? How will the others react if he never wakes up? Mordecai/Rigby friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Story request by bg52598. Thanks dude :)**

**A/N Ok, so this story begins when M & R go to the restaurant. But it's swapped around. Mordecai eats the omelette instead and goes into a coma. I'm not going to re write the entire episode but to make it work, I'll write the first part with Rigby (now Mordecai) and the Waiters convo. **

**Thanks bg for the help!**

"I'm telling you dude, I'm gonna do it!" Mordecai said as he pushed the door to the restaurant open.

Rigby shook his head, his arms crossed. "I doubt it." He mumbled. He followed Mordecai to an empty booth where two menus were already on the table.

Mordecai and Rigby both picked up a menu each. Mordecai began to smirk as he "read" the menu through. He already knew what he wanted. Soon, a waiter approached their table.

"Have you decided?" He asked, notepad out.

"I'll have the eggs benedict and a orange juice." Rigby stuttered, handing the menu over to the waiter.

"And I'll have the eggscellent challenge." Mordecai announced with a smirk, passing his menu to the waiter who tucked it under his arm. He looked at Mordecai.

"Oh I wouldn't recommend the eggscellent challenge, it's more of a promotional item." The waiter said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah and it's the only reason we're here so-"

"Sir it's really ju-"

"Ok, ok hold on. I'm confused. I'm the customer, right?"

"Well, yes."

Mordecai pointed behind him. "What does that sign say over there?"

"Uh." The waiter glanced behind him and saw the sign Mordecai was pointing at. "The customer is always right." He read.

"And what am I?"

The waiter looked back at Mordecai. "The customer."

"And the sign?"

The waiter frowned. "Sir, please-"

"Say it." Mordecai said, his eyes narrowed.

"The customer is always right." The waiter stated flatly. Rigby facepalmed as Mordecai "hm hm'd"

"What would you like sir?" The waiter asked again.

"Bring me the omelet."

The waiter rolled his eyes as he jotted down the order. He turned and walked away from them. When he had gone, Rigby turned to Mordecai, who still wore that smirk.

"You can't be serious."

Mordecai's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"You're not actually going to eat the omelet? Didn't you see the ad?"

Mordecai waved a hand. "Dude, you know they just say that to get people to eat the omellete."

"That's beside the point! The waiter didn't want you to eat it."

"So? What does he know? He's just the waiter."

"But Mordecai-"

A large dish piled with scrambled egg, chilli and cheese with biscuits on the side was placed down in front of Mordecai, ending the conversation abruptly. Rigby sat back in the leather seat as a fruit bowl and a glass of water was placed next to the plate. Rigby looked up to see the waiter in front of them. He turned the timer in his hand to "60" then put it on the table.

"Go." He said.

Mordecai grabbed the knife and fork and began eating. Rigby looked at his friend, a determined expression and a few flecks of egg on his face. He glanced at the timer as it shifted slowly to "0" 5...4...3...2...

There was a choking-squeeling noise.

Rigby looked back at Mordecai who had dropped the knife and fork. He was holding his stomach, pain etched on his face, the smirk wiped away.

"Oh man." The waiter stared at Mordecai wide eyed. He turned and ran to the front desk, where a phone was. Rigby turned his attention to Mordecai.

"Dude?"

Mordecai groaned in pain then slipped off the chair and fell on the floor. Rigby gasped.

"Mordecai!"

Mordecai groaned in response, his eyes half open. The waiter soon came running back. "How is- He stopped short, staring at Mordecai, who now lay on the floor, holding his stomach. "I hope we don't get sued for this." He said, his face drained of color. Rigby frowned at the waiters "concern" but didn't say anything about it. He kept his eyes on Mordecai and didn't glance up when he heard the sirens. Soon, Mordecais eyes closed.

"Mordecai?" No response. "Dude?" Rigby was close to tears. He put his hand on his arm but he felt no warmth. Rigby began to tear up when the doors to the restaurant burst open and in ran two men alongside a gurney. Rigby reluctantly stood back with the waiter and watched as his friend was lifted onto the gurney. He ran outside to see the ambulance doors shut.

"Wait!"

One of the men who started to go to the front of the ambulance stopped and glanced back.

"I'm his friend. Let me go with him!"

The man quickly nodded then ran to the front. Rigby hurried, flung the door open and shut the door behind him as he sat on one of the seats. The other man was in the back, checking Mordecai over. When he saw Rigby, he stopped and sat down. He began to ask Rigby questions, which he answered shakily, glancing at Mordecai every now and then. The wail of the sirens screamed in Rigbys head, the speed they were going making his stomach knot.

The man didn't seem to notice. He had to deal with it every day so he was used to it. But Rigby wasn't. He shifted closer to Mordecai and rested his hand on his arm.

"It's gonna be ok Mordecai. You're gonna get through this..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Rigby had gotten to the hospital, he called the Park, while sitting in Mordecai's ward with his hand on his arm, hoping he'd wake up. Through tears, he had told Benson (he answered the phone) what happened and where they were. When Benson got off the phone, he told everyone what had happened and almost immediately, they piled into a cart and had sped down the road to the hospital. After seeing Mordecai and getting a better look at his condition, they all stood in a heavy hearted line as they watched a doctor enter the room to tell them the news.

"Your friend Mordecai's in a coma due to an allergic reaction he had to the eggs. Unfortunately, due to the large quantity of eggs that he consumed, there's a strong chance that he may never wake up again."

Rigby's face scrunched up as he looked at Mordecai. He felt himself tear up again and if it weren't for everyone else in the room with him, he probably would've burst into tears.

"Is there anything we can do?" Benson asked softly.

"All we can do is wait. I'm sorry." The doctor replied gravely. He turned and walked out the room. Rigby dashed after him, just as the door shut behind him.

Everyone was too upset to go after the raccoon and for a moment, the only sound in the room was Mordecai's heart monitor. That is, until Benson stepped forward.

"Skips, I want you to stay here incase Mordecai wakes up. I'm going to go find Rigby."

Skips nodded. Benson didn't need to turn his head to know Skips understood what he was going to do. Benson walked to the door and out the room, leaving the rest of the guys to watch over Mordecai.

* * *

After asking countless doctors and nurses if they had seen a short raccoon running through the corridors, Benson finally found Rigby in the guys bathroom on the second floor.

"Rigby?" Benson walked to the raccoon, who was curled in a ball huddled against the white tiled wall, tears streaming down his cheeks. He knelt down and waited.

"It's all my fault." Benson looked up to see Rigby staring at the wall, as if Benson had never entered the bathroom. "Mordecai's in a coma because of me."

"You don't mean that Rigby-" Benson rested a hand on his shoulder, but it was quickly slapped away by the raccoon, who spun around, his eyes fierce.

"I do mean that!" Rigby sniffed and rested his head on his knees. "I should've talked him out of eating that omelet." He said quietly. "If I had, he wouldn't be here right now."

Benson opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard Rigby mutter.

"I don't deserve to be Mordecai's friend, if all I ever do is get both of us in trouble."

"Rig-"

"All I ever do is embarrass him and make fun of him in front of Margaret. A real friend wouldn't do that." Rigby's vision began to blur and when he blinked, the tears fell onto his cheeks and splashed on the floor.

Benson bit the inside of his lip and shifted forward. He pulled Rigby in a hug, but Rigby didn't push him away. He cried on his shoulder. "You heard the doctor, Benson. He'll never wake up." He said between sobs. "And it's all my fault."

"Rigby." Benson gently pushed Rigby away so he was looking at him. Benson smiled sadly. "Don't blame yourself for this. None of it's your fault."

"But the doctor said he's-"

"Forgot what the doctor said. Mordecai's a fighter. He'll get through this. And so will we."

Rigby sniffed. "Benson?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You might not believe me when I say this Rigby, but I care about you. I know I yell at you to do your work, but deep down, I care about you. You're like family to me."

Even though it was a short speech, it bought Rigby to tears and Benson made no hesitation in letting Rigby cry on his shoulder. When Rigby pulled back again, he swiped the tears away.

"Thanks Benson."

Benson smiled. "No problem."

The door burst open and both their heads turned. It was Skips, a rare smile on his face. "Mordecai's awake."

Rigby and Benson stood up and followed Skips back to Mordecai's ward.

* * *

When they entered the room, Mordecai was being checked over by a doctor. The doctor moved, revealing Mordecai to be sitting up. Rigby raced over and hugged Mordecai, the force almost knocking the wind out of the blue jay. Benson waited for the doctor to leave before shutting the door and walking over to join the guys.

"Mordecai, I'm sorry."

Mordecai frowned, confused. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't stop you from eating the omelet." He let go of Mordecai and sat on the bed, looking at the bed cover. "If I had, you wouldn't have been in that coma."

"Dude." Mordecai smiled as Rigby looked up at him. "It was my fault. I totally forgot I was allergic to eggs, so don't beat yourself up for what happened. Anyway, I'm awake now, aren't I?"

Rigby climbed up and hugged Mordecai again. "Yeah."

"Hey, when we get back to the park, wanna play Dig Champs?"

Rigby smiled and pulled back to look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah dude."

"Yeah-yuh!" Rigby fist pumped the air. "Can I be player 1?"

Mordecai nodded. "Sure dude."

Benson stood back with Skips, watching the two celebrate in Mordecai waking from his coma. Though Benson would never admit it, he loved the boys like family, even if they did get on his nerves.

The bond between them was closer than any other friendship Benson had seen over the years. Even closer than the friendship he had had with Dave. It was a true friendship, built on trust and laughter, and although they fought, they fixed it in the end.

But if Mordecai hadn't woken from his coma...

Skips looked down at Benson with a smile. "Your secret's safe with me." He said quietly in his gruff tone.

Benson chuckled. "Thanks Skips."

Later on, Mordecai was discharged from the hospital. When they got to the park, Mordecai and Rigby played a full round of Dig Champs and as promised, Rigby was Player 1 throughout the entire game. Skips had already gone home, Pops had gone up to bed half an hour ago and Thomas, after being dropped off at the park, had said goodbye to everyone then gotten into his car and drove off. Muscle Man and HFG were at their trailer and Benson, after dropping everyone off, had driven to his apartment. So it was only Mordecai and Rigby downstairs playing video games.

Half way through the game, Mordecai looked up at the clock. "Dude." He threw his controller down on the table and let out a yawn. "Time for bed."

Rigby switched off the game then threw his controller next to Mordecais. "Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" He announced then in a flash, he raced to the stairs.

Mordecai smirked as he chased after Rigby. He made it upstairs first and burst through the door to his and Rigbys room. Soon, Rigby followed, panting.

"No fair! You always win!" Rigby flopped on his bed and got under the pile of clothes that acted as his blanket.

"Quit being a baby, Rigbaby." Mordecai smirked.

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai laughed then let out a sigh. Soon, silence covered the room.

"Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't get the hat."

"Don't worry about it dude. It's just a lame trucker hat."

Rigby smiled. "Yeah. Night Mordecai."

"Night Rigby."

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
